


oh ann perkins, you perfect sunflower

by annmeredithperkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: College AU, F/F, just some sweet annslie drabbles, lesbian!ann perkins, lesbiann!!!!, lots of sapphic love in the parks fandom, mostly college based but might expand to other au areas, pansexual!leslie knope, thats just my headcanon ., two best friends very much in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annmeredithperkins/pseuds/annmeredithperkins
Summary: A collection of drabbles celebrating what could’ve been OR the romantic love between Leslie Barbara  Knope and Ann Meredith Perkins.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. campus

**Author's Note:**

> if i wrote my first drabble based on a song by rashida’s baby daddy’s band yes i did no i didn’t. anyway enjoy annslie inspired by vampire weekend’s “campus” as i once again try to push this agenda.

Leslie woke groggily, her head seemingly taking revenge for the amount of alcohol she’d drank last night, and her left shoulder cold from the exposure to the room’s cool air conditioning. 

She was not this kind of person.

Usually, she’d spring from her bed, books for her first class stacked neatly on her desk and clothes laid out over the chair. But, last night she’d thought too much about _her_ and drunk herself into nonchalance. 

Glancing at the clock on her bedside whilst trying to limit head movement, Leslie groaned at the result. She’d take a shower, throw on whatever ensemble she could manage and suffer through the day. 

She dragged her feet though the halls on the way to class, the headache subsiding to be replaced with embarrassment and shame. Leslie inhales deeply. All she needed was to get across the lawn without… 

No. Luck was not feeling that kind to her.

Ann Perkins. Beautiful, talented, brilliant Ann Perkins, who made Leslie’s head spin without the assistance of a hangover. Her dark hair hung loose around her, moving with the same flow as her floral skirt as she made her way across the stone and grass towards Leslie. Her eyes were focused on the book, resting in the crook of her elbow as she used the other hand to hoist her Jane Austen tote back upon her shoulder. 

Leslie was too panicked to attempt to move as the other girl got progressively closer, looking up merely seconds before colliding straight into Leslie’s small frame. Ann staggered to a halt. 

“Oh. Hi..”

“I can't do it! Pretend I don’t want to see you. Because I do. I know you said you need time and I’m sorry if it was too much but..” She trailed off, aware she was beginning to ramble. 

“Oh, Les.” Ann smirked. Leslie’s eyes widened in confusion. “All I meant was I needed time to finish this assignment. Swanson, my professor, he can be very cruel about deadlines. The last thing I needed was a.. distraction.” The girl moved to tuck a stray blonde curl behind her ear and Leslie clutched at her books, trying to avoid her knees giving out at the simplest gesture. 

“So you’re not…. completely rejecting me?” Ann’s giggle was like someone had set off a swarm of brightly coloured butterflies. 

“Not at all.” She smiled as she bent down to hold Leslie’s face, connecting their lips. Any residual pain from last night faded thanks to the girl who tasted like strawberries and wound her fingers through Leslie’s hair. 


	2. riggins vs saracen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ann is having a boring night shift at the campus coffee shop until a blonde bombshell wants to discuss television at 1am.

“What can I get you?” Ann’s smile had diluted since the start of her shift, around four hours ago now, but still held a sense of sincerity. 

The girl on the other side of the counter had blonde hair so bright it shocked her and she began to feel considerably more awake than a second ago. 

“I’ll take a hot chocolate. Extra whipped cream. When I say extra, I mean it. If you think it’s enough, add some more.” Ann would’ve glared at any other customer but somehow, coming from the bombshell, the demand was kind of endearing. 

“Rough night?” 

“Just… a lot. Is that a Friday Night Lights shirt?” She was pointing at the logo, just visible above Ann’s apron. She leant on the counter as the water began to steam and placed her head in her hands. 

“Yup! What can I say? I’m a Riggins girl.” The blonde’s eyes, which were also a fairly striking blue, narrowed suspiciously. 

“I mean, Riggins is a criminal. I’d much rather be Team Saracen.” Ann scoffed, moving off to continue preparing her new acquaintance’s drink. 

“Please! He took the fall for his brother…”

“You mean he didn’t watch out for his brother.” She interrupted, leaving Ann open mouthed as she grabbed the canister of whipped cream. She shook it violently, adding a ridiculous amount to the rim of the mug. The corners of the blonde’s mouth turned up slightly, watching the barista’s agitation. Ann felt very passionately about her selection of fictional men to root for, being the only men she was vaguely interested in. 

“Oh this is interesting. Let’s see. Gilmore Girls?” She raises an eyebrow, taking the mug from Ann’s hand, brushing their fingers ever so slightly.

“Jess, obviously.” Ann scoffed. “It’s barely even a contest.” 

“Not even a little part of you wants to root for Logan?” Her companion challenged, taking a sip and resurfacing with a dab of the cream on her nose. 

“Okay.” Ann removed her apron, placing it on the counter before she raised the latch and crossed out of employee territory. Edging closer to the girl, she swiped the white spot delicately with her thumb before tasting the sugar. 

“No one else will come in for a while so we’re gonna have a serious conversation about your TV opinions….” She paused, realising she was yet to find out the girl’s name. 

“Leslie.” 

Placing her hand on the small of her back as Leslie carried her drink, Ann led her over to a table in the corner. 


End file.
